


Princess

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Belts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Pulling, Restraints, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You were a little too open about your sexual fantasies on your date with Bucky; now you're on the floor, exposed, with his belt wrapped tightly around your wrists.





	

You couldn’t pinpoint the exact thing you said over dinner that led you here to this very moment (it had been 20 minutes since you both made the decision to skip dessert and head back to his place - it didn’t take him long to get you this riled up); on the floor of Bucky’s bedroom with his belt restraining your wrists, looped behind your knees, almost presenting yourself to him. Your dress had been hiked up and your underwear was long gone. You were totally exposed. Bucky hovered above you, eyeing his handiwork proudly, concocting the most devilish plan for you in your current state.

Everything he did in the beginning was so calm and calculated, slowly executed to draw the most needy reaction from you. A cool thumb, drawn along your pussy causing you to squirm and clench your thighs together with need. Sucking and biting the skin on your neck for just the amount of time to draw fevered sighs from you, before abruptly pulling away. The feeling of being completely helpless had you soaked already.

Again, he moved back to your pussy, this time with his mouth drawing one long strip from your entrance to just short of your clit with his tongue. You whimpered in response, cursing with your face pressed to the floor. “You’re already so wet for me, princess, and I’ve barely even touched you yet,” he purred between sucking on your slick, sensitive folds from behind. You felt his hands grasp your ankles, completely immobilising you as you desperately tried to get closer to the warmth of his mouth.

As your moans became louder and more frequent, Bucky managed to tear himself away to briefly tell you how tonight was going to play out. Your one rule was that you weren’t allowed to cum without his permission, lest you be punished accordingly. But it was much more difficult than Bucky made it sound as he began to lavish attention on your clit, the first contact sending an almighty shudder coursing through your body; you threw your head back and began to beg. “Bucky, please…” you whined.

He did nothing but laugh as he pursed your clit between his lips, flicking his tongue over that sensitive little spot with more purpose.

“Fuck! Bucky! I need to cum now!” you squealed, fidgeting against Bucky’s grip.

He paused and delivered a sharp smack to your ass, leaving a blotch on your skin. “You need to learn some manners, princess, before I let you do anything.” And with those orders, he picked up exactly where he left off, coaxing you towards your orgasm with ease.

You bit your lip in an attempt to control yourself before asking with a shaky voice: “Bucky, sir, please may I cum?”

“‘atta girl!” he taunted, “Cum for me princess…” he muttered through his steady pace and slipping a finger, then two, inside you.

It was this that tipped you over as you rolled your hips against Bucky’s efforts, trying to get the best angle you could, despite your restraints, riding each delicious wave to the very end.

As your orgasm subsided you collapsed on your side as Bucky began sinking his teeth into the pale flesh of your behind, allowing you a brief reprieve. His fingers, though, were still buried in your pussy - now three - completely saturated with your juices, furling in on themselves inside you. All you could do was bask in the attention he was showering you with, not quite coming down completely. His nips to your rear became more pronounced forcing tiny mewls from your lips again.

“Such a pretty ass,” he murmured, sitting back on his haunches and spreading your cheeks, with his cold, left hand.

You felt a flush of warmth spread through your face and your chest as his fingers edged closer to your opening, just stopping short. Then he abruptly got up, leaving you in a heap on the floor.

“I’ll be back in a minute, princess,” he called, almost mockingly.

It felt like an eternity before Bucky returned. You couldn’t quite see what he was holding, but you were just glad to have him back to shower you with yet more attention; you craved it. “What next, sir,” you asked, eagerly.

He gave a low chuckle and ran his left hand up your thigh, giving your ass a squeeze, pawing at the soft, reddened flesh. You rose back onto your knees to allow him better access, enjoying the sensation of the cool metal on your skin. He finally spoke, “I have a little something for you. It’s something you said you wanted to try when we were at dinner, remember?”

He moved into your field of vision holding a small, jewelled plug in his hand. You almost laughed partly through nerves and partly because of the absurdity of it. “You want this, princess?” he asked, dangling the plug in front of your face.

You smiled broadly, your cheeks flushed crimson, “yes please, sir.”

“Good girl. I want you to get this nice and wet for me, you understand? There’s lube here too if you need it.”

You nodded.

“Open your mouth for me,” he half whispered before popping the plug in your mouth as a gag of sorts and planting a kiss on your forehead.

He disappeared from your view, moving back behind you, gently pressing your shoulders towards the floor and raising your ass higher in the air. You quivered slightly as your nerves danced circles in your stomach waiting for the next part of his plan.

When it finally came around, it shocked you. Rather than use his warmer, flesh hand, he pressed his left index finger against your hole, easing it in slowly until it disappeared up to his knuckle. You let out a howl, as the cool metal made you tighten around it. He stayed perfectly still, allowing you to adjust for just a moment. “You like that, princess?” he asked, reaching over to stroke your hair with his right hand.

“Mmmm, yes sir,” you groaned through the plug in your mouth.

“More?” he asked.

You nodded trying to relax, but as he went to add a second finger, your body put up slightly more resistance.

Sensing this, Bucky lay down next to you, positioning you on your side, curling himself around you and continuing to stroke your hair. He tried again, slowly. And with a tiny pained gasp from you, he managed to stretch you out just that little bit further. His fingers began to work, in and out, slowly letting you acclimatise all the while he cooed sweet affirmations in you ear.

You began to work your hips against his hand regaining your need for release, likewise, Bucky did too. He removed his fingers from your ass, and the plug from your mouth with a pop, before lubing it up and effortlessly sliding it in you.

“So pretty,” he whispered with a giggle, planting a kiss on your cheek.

Bucky had had his fingers in your ass not even a minute ago, but this made you blush more than anything. “Thank you, sir,” you mewled, resting your head back into his chest.

You could feel his cock straining against his slacks at the small of your back, and you hoped this was the next part of Bucky’s plan for you as you rolled your hips against him again. Bucky undid the belt he had fastened around your wrists before wrapping his arms around you and lovingly peppering kisses on any available skin his lips could find; “touch yourself for me, princess,” he murmured into your ear, sending shockwaves through you, guiding your hand to your pussy.

While you were dutifully tracing swirls around your clit, quickly approaching another orgasm, you heard Bucky’s zipper go and then the quiet sounds of him tugging at his already stiff cock behind you. Eventually you felt the tip part your folds, trailing along your slit, coating it in your juices. “Fuck,” was about all you could muster under your breath. Bucky slowly wrapped his right hand around your neck and gently turned your face so he could look at you, right in the eyes. You could feel the desperation welling up within you again as he quietly studied you, brushing his cock against your pussy but never filling you; you were a quivering wreck, babbling away like a woman possessed, but he was cool and calm with his hand still firmly around your throat. He knew his composure and apparent indifference would make you even more needy. 

“Please, Bucky…sir, fuck,” you whimpered quietly, not quite knowing whether you were begging to be fucked or just begging to cum.

He flashed you a wicked smile, drawing it out even more, “What do you want princess, tell me…”

By now, you were trying to manoeuvre your hips to line up with Bucky’s cock in your desperation to be filled, “Please sir, may I cum for you… I really need to!” you pouted.

His hand tightened slightly around your neck as his other dragged your hand away from your needy pussy. He began easing his cock into you, “you’ll cum when I tell you to,” he growled, the sudden change of tone thrilling you .

Between Bucky’s thick cock filling your pussy, and the plug in your ass, you were still on the cusp of another climax which you were now desperately fighting to suppress. 

He put all of his weight behind his thrusts into you while cursing in your ear; his left hand had now snaked its way into the roots of your hair, using the grip he had on you for leverage. He was hissing away in a multitude of tongues, growing evermore tense, never once being able to out-moan you, still suspended in a haze of lust and denial. You prayed he’d let you finish soon. Every inch of you ached so delectably.

His thrusts became increasingly erratic and purposeful when the hand in your hair found its way to your clit, expertly dancing over it. You begged once again for permission to cum. Bucky was well on his way too, only being able to muster disjointed whispers: “fuck… cum for me…that’s it princess…”

But this coaxing was all you needed, instantly throwing you over the edge; whimpering and squealing, your orgasm practically draining Bucky’s cock, gripping him tight. And in seconds it was all over.

Both of you were drenched in sweat and looking dishevelled; partially clothed, with heaving chests and flushed cheeks.

“We really need to take a shower,” Bucky laughed breathlessly as he draped an arm around you to pull you close, “this place reeks of sweat and shame.”


End file.
